


Movie Night

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Sleep [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Movie Night

Steve x reader x Wanda

The three of you led incredibly busy lives. There were missions to do, reports to write up, galas and charity events to attend and what seemed like thousands of meetings per week. Sometimes the work schedule seemed never ending so the three of you needed to squeeze in moments of peace whenever you could.

At least once a month the three of you gathered in one of your rooms and had a movie night. Steve would pick a few movie off his never ending list of things he needed to see, Wanda would make a meal from her childhood for before and you would prepare plates of different snacks to eat during.

Movie night was your tradition and the three of you would often stay awake long after that night became the next day.

“How many snacks did you bring?” Wanda questioned you as you carried in two shopping bags.

“Steve has an increased appetite. I’m not going to have my snacks stolen because I forgot to bring enough again.” You told her, placing the bags by the couch and moving into her kitchen.

“Are you still mad he ate your M&M’s?” Wanda snickered, putting a pan in the oven.

“Yes, I’m still mad about that.” You grumbled before clapping your hands. “How can I help you?”

“You can sit there and not move.” Wanda said, pointing her wooden spoon at you. “You and cooking do not mix.”

“I burnt one thing.” You complained but took your seat. Wanda had almost finished when two phone pings rang out. “He’s coming now, he was caught in a meeting.”

“Where is my phone?” Wanda asked, looking around the kitchen.

“In the sugar container.” You and another voice said in unison. Looking behind you, you saw Steve out of uniform walking towards the pair of you.

“You always leave it in the sugar container.” Steve added, standing next to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Ah, thank you.” She chirped, pulling the phone out of the container.

“How was the meeting?” You asked him, leaning back to look up at him. 

“Unproductive. Someone forgot to bring the right paper work and Tony kept trying to set me up with Kristen.” Steve sighed, taking a seat next to you.

“I thought you went on a date with Kristen?” Wanda asked him, beginning to plate up the food. 

“No Sam went out with Kristen last week.” Steve told her. “They went to that diner you like.”

“Oh, right and he spilled his milkshake on her.” Wanda nodded as you moved to help bring places over to the table.

“I think they’re going out this weekend again.” You commented, taking your seat.

“Good for Sam.”

“What about you Y/N? Anyone special in your life we should know about?” Wanda asked you.

“As if. You’d be the first to know if you were getting any.” You sorted, taking a bite of the meal. “Wanda this is delicious.”

Dinner was a lovely affair filled with playful teasing, talks about future missions and stories of the day. When all was finished you and Steve did the dishes while Wanda poured glasses of wine for you and herself.

“Alright Steve, where did we get up to?” Wanda asked, jumping onto her couch.

“Number 57; The Princess Bride.” Steve said as you set up the T.V.

“Sam?” You questioned.

“No, Tony.” Steve said, picking up one of the bags you’d brought. “Are you trying to feed an army?”

“I’m trying to feed you. So you don’t steal our snacks at two a.m.” You said, sitting on his other side.

“You’re never going to live down the M&M thing Stevie.” Wanda laughed.

“I did say I was sorry.” Steve whined.

“And I did say I forgive you, but there is a part of my heart that will always ache at the betrayal.” You said, patting him on the arm.

“And that’s number 62 on the list finished.” Wanda said, stretching as she stood up.

“My legs are asleep.” You complained, reaching a hand up to the witch. Wanda smiled and easily helped you stand.

“Not the only thing asleep.” Wanda smirked, pointing behind you to Steve. Looking over your shoulder you did see the blonde super soldier fast asleep on the couch.

“Should we wake him?” You asked her.

“No, let him sleep.” Wanda said, flicking her hand and using her powers to gently move him in a laying position. 

Packing away the left-over food and placing the rubbish in the second bag, you let out a long yawn. 

“I think I’m going to need to get some sleep too.” You said, picking up the bags. “You need any help with anything?”

“No, you’re fine. You want to come over for breakfast in the morning? We can guilt Steve into making pancakes.” Wanda offered, walking you to the elevator.

“Sounds good. I’ll bring coffee for me and Steve and some herbal tea for you.” You smiled, hugging the woman. “See you in a few hours.”

“See you in a few hours.” She agreed. As the doors to the elevator closed a smile crossed your face.

Why couldn’t Steve and Wanda love you like you loved them?

It had been six months since Steve fell asleep on the couch and you were on movie 147. You had been on a mission for nearly a month and had only gotten back that day. And apparently, you had missed a lot. 

Steve and Wanda were now together.

You were incredibly happy for the two, they were your friends after all, but as soon as you heard the news you felt a small part of your heart break.

It was only seven at night but you had just gotten back an hour ago and you were dead tired. You’d dragged your tired body out of the elevator and threw yourself onto your couch.

You had only been laying there for a few minutes, and had almost drifted off, when you head the elevator doors ding.

“Tony if that’s you, I’m not doing the mission report. Be a grown up and do it yourself.” You grumbled without looking back. 

“Not Tony, doll.” Steve chuckled, lifting your legs and sitting on your couch. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah just tired.” You said, rolling over to face the man. “What’s up Steverino?”

“Wanda’s making a big meal, we’ve got snacks and we’re up to movie 148. All we seem to be missing is our girl.” Steve smiled, drawing circles on your ankle. “What do you say, doll?”

“I say it sounds nice, but I just assumed movie nights wouldn’t be happening anymore.” You said, sitting up.

“What put that thought into your pretty little head?” Steve questioned you.

“I just assumed that since you and Wanda were a couple, the two of you would finish the list together.” You shrugged.

“Movie night wouldn’t be the same without our girl.” Steve said, making your heart flutter. “So come on, what do you say? Movie night?”

“Yeah, movie night sounds good.” You smiled. 

“There she is!” Wanda cheered a couple minutes later. “I thought you would’ve been asleep by now.” She commented, pulling you into a tight hug.

“You know me, never need to sleep” You said after she pulled away.

“Might have to put that to good use one day.” Wanda smirked, sitting you on a chair. “You two got here just in time, dinner is all done.” She said before you could question her.

“It smells so good, Wanda.” You complimented, eagerly taking a bite.

“Well anything probably smells better than the food you get on a mission.” Steve snickered.

“Technically yes, but Wanda’s cooking is better than anyone else’s.”

“And this is why Y/N is my favourite person in this tower.” Wanda smiled.

After dinner was finished and you and Steve helped Wanda with the dishes the three of you settled onto the couch.

“Alright what is movie 148?” You asked, leaning onto the arm of the couch.

“Silence of the lambs.” Steve announced, searching the movie as Wanda wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into her side.

Non-reader

“You know Y/N fell asleep an hour ago, right?” Wanda asked Steve as he moved to change the movie.

“She did just get back.” Steve said, smiling at the sight of Y/N asleep on Wanda’s shoulder. 

“Steve, when are we going to tell her?” Wanda asked him. “She’s not going to say no, trust me.” She smiled.

“It’s not nice to go rummaging through people’s head when they’re asleep.” Steve mocked chided. 

“She has loud thoughts.” Wanda shrugged. “Stop avoiding the question Steve. When are we going to tell her?”

“Wanda, you know I’m bad at this.” Steve whined, sitting on the coffee table. “It was hard to admit my feelings to you and it was harder to tell you about my feelings for Y/N too. If I tell her, that’s when it’ll get ruined.”

“If you were talking to the both of us for the first time on your own, then yes you probably would fail.” Wanda told him, taking his hand in hers. “But you’ve already got me and we’ll be telling her together. You can’t fail with me.”

“Alright, we can tell her soon.” Steve agreed, squeezing her hand.

“You’ve just told her.” Y/N said groggily. 

“Sorry, were we too loud?” Steve questioned, looking over to her.

“Was never fully asleep.” Y/N shrugged, sitting up. “You gonna talk to me about your feelings now?” You smiled.

“Um, well, me and Wanda. Me and Wanda, we’re both in love with you. And, um, if you felt the same we were wondering if you would be with us. And this doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t feel the same way we can still be friends and you don’t have feel pressured.”

“Steve breathe.” Wanda cut in. “If she weren’t already in love with us, you might have scared her off with your rambling.” She said fondly. 

“Oh no I think it’s endearing to see Captain America so flustered.” Y/N smirked. “I’m slightly sleep deprived, so this isn’t going to come out very eloquently but I really, really love you. Have done since movie 36.”

“American Pie.” Steve nodded. 

“You hated it.” Y/N and Wanda said together.

“Get some sleep, Y/N.” Wanda said, noticing Y/N beginning to drift.

“We can talk more in the morning.” Steve told her, taking one of her hands and giving her a smile.

“We better. Because I really want to call you both mine.” Y/N murmured, falling asleep on Wanda’s shoulder.

Reader POV

“And what’s all this?” Wanda asked, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. “Am I being replaced?”

“Never.” Steve smiled, looking up from the cutting board.

“This is an early anniversary surprise.” You told her, moving forward and giving her a kiss. 

“Surprise.” Steve said as you moved Wanda toward the table.

“And what a nice surprise it is. I Iike seeing the two of you in the kitchen, with a fire extinguisher nearby.” She smirked.

“Rude” You pouted as Steve chuckled. Steve gave you a quick kiss before reaching behind you and putting the knife in the sink.

“If we’re doing surprises, I got something for movie night.” Wanda announced.

“A new fire extinguisher? You guessed. ”‘Cos I’m pretty sure that one doesn’t work.“ You smirked.

"No, but I’m going to put that on the list.” Wanda nodded. “You’ll get to see when we start the movies.”

“I hate it when you do that.” Steve groaned. “You know how I feel about surprises.”

“We know.” You and Wanda said in unison. “You don’t wike them.” You both added before bursting out laughter.

“I’m never drinking Thor’s liquor again.” He groaned. 

“Okay, dinner has been eaten, the dishes are finished and Steve is putting on movie 353.” Steve said, sitting on the couch with Wanda.

“What one’s 353?” Wnda interrupted.

“Taken.” You said. “Though I swear we already watched it.”

“Anyway, it’s all done and dusted. Now, what’s the surprise?” He asked her impatiently. Wanda let out an exaggerated huff before pulling herself off the couch and moving into the bedroom.

“So for this movie night, the night before our two year anniversary, I come bearing gifts.” Wanda said dramatically. She exited the bedroom with a shopping bag in hand. “For my favorite girlfriend, two party bags of M&M’s.” She said, throwing the two bags at you.

“Steve, if you touch these you’re on the couch for a week.” You said, clutching the bags close with a smile. “Thank you, Wanda.”

“And for my Doritos shaped boyfriend, two bags of his favourite chips.” Wanda added, throwing Steve his chips.

“Y/N, same sentiments.” Steve said, looking at you and giving you a nod.

“And there is another bag in the bedroom, but that surprise is for our actual anniversary.” Wanda told you both, jumping onto the couch with you both.

“Tease” You smiled, curling into Steve’s side.

“You love it.”

“I love you. And I love you too, Stevie.” You said taking Wanda’s hand and pressing a kiss to Steve’s shoulder.

“Aw, I love you too.” Wanda smiled, kissing your fingertips.

“I love both my best girls.” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Wanda and pulling her into his side as well.

Six hours later it was just after twelve and Wanda was fast asleep, face pressed into Steve’s chest and hand still clutching yours.

“You got her?” You asked Steve as he gently cradled her in his arms.

“Yeah. Let’s get her to bed.” Steve said as the two of you walked into your shared bedroom. 

You gotta love movie night.


End file.
